familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
North Las Vegas, Nevada
}} |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Clark |subdivision_type3 = |subdivision_name3 = |subdivision_type4 = |subdivision_name4 = |government_footnotes = |government_type = Council-Manager |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = John Lee (D) |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = City Manager |leader_name2 = Qiong Liu |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |established_title = Founded |established_date = 1919 |established_title2 = Incorporated |established_date2 = |area_magnitude = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 262.6 |area_land_km2 = 262.5 |area_water_km2 = 0.1 |area_total_sq_mi = |area_land_sq_mi = |area_water_sq_mi = |area_water_percent = |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |area_blank1_title = |area_blank1_km2 = |area_blank1_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 216961 |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = auto |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |population_blank1_title = |population_blank1 = |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_density_blank1_sq_mi = |timezone = PST |utc_offset = -8 |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = -7 |coordinates = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 672 |elevation_ft = 2205 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 89030–89033, 89036, 89081, 89084–89087 |area_code = 702 & 725 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 32-51800 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0847435 |website = |footnotes = |pop_est_as_of = 2017 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 249180 }} North Las Vegas is a city in Clark County, Nevada, United States, in the Las Vegas Valley. As of the 2010 census it had a population of 216,961, with an estimated population of 249,180 in 2017. The city was incorporated on May 16, 1946. It is in the Las Vegas–Paradise, NV MSA and is the fourth largest city in the state of Nevada. Geography Located in the southwestern United States in the Mojave Desert, North Las Vegas sits north and east of Las Vegas. According to the United States Census Bureau, North Las Vegas has a total area of , of which , or 0.04%, is water. In the Las Vegas Valley, several mountain ranges are nearby. Climate Due to its location within the Mojave Desert, North Las Vegas has a desert climate. Temperatures are generally mild in the winter and hot in the summer. Like most of the hot deserts of the United States, snowfall only occurs once every few years on average. In winter, temperatures rarely fall below freezing. In the summer, monsoons can reach the area, bringing heavy rain and thunderstorms. Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} 2000 US census As of the 2000 census, there were 115,488 people, 34,018 households, and 27,112 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,471.0 people per square mile (568.0/km²). There were 36,600 housing units at an average density of 466.2 per square mile (180.0/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 55.93% White, 19.02% African American, 0.82% Native American, 3.24% Asian, 0.53% Pacific Islander, 15.78% from other races, and 4.68% from two or more races. 37.61% were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 34,018 households out of which 47.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.3% were married couples living together, 15.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 20.3% were non-families. 13.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 3.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.36 and the average family size was 3.67. In the city the population was spread out with 33.9% under the age of 18, 9.6% from 18 to 24, 34.3% from 25 to 44, 16.4% from 45 to 64, and 5.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 29 years. For every 100 females, there were 104.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 103.1 males. The median income for a household in the city was $46,057, and the median income for a family was $46,540. Males had a median income of $32,205 versus $25,836 for females. About 11.8% of families and 14.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.6% of those under age 18 and 8.8% of those age 65 or over. The United States Census Bureau listed North Las Vegas, as well as the Las Vegas metropolitan area, as one of the fastest growing regions in the United States. 2010 US census At the census of 2010, there were 216,961 people residing in North Las Vegas. The racial makeup was 47.4% White, 19.9% African American, 0.8% Native American, 6.3% Asian, 0.8% Pacific Islander, and 5.8% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 38.8% of the population and 31.2% of the population was non-Hispanic White. Economy Bigelow Aerospace is headquartered in North Las Vegas. Traditionally, manufacturing, industrial and warehouse distribution companies have dominated the local market. However, high-tech businesses, including solar and green technology, and custom manufacturing facilities are moving to North Las Vegas. Amazon plans to open a new fulfillment center in North Las Vegas, which will join an existing facility in the city. Florence McClure Women's Correctional Center, Nevada's only female correctional facility, is located in North Las Vegas. Master-planned communities in the city include Aliante and Eldorado. The Apex industrial Park is now a part of the city as well. Government and infrastructure Mayor and council The city of North Las Vegas provides recreational amenities, police and fire protection, and water and wastewater services. The city, which was incorporated in 1946, encompasses . The city operates under a council-manager form of government, with a mayor and four council members. The mayor is elected at large; and council members must live within, and are elected by their wards. The city has two municipal judges who are elected at large. City management The city manager and city attorney are appointed by and report to the City Council. The city manager's administration consists of an Economic Development Division, Strategic Planning Division, community Outreach Division, Communications and Marketing Division and the following departments: Administrative Services, City Clerk, Community Services and Development, Finance, Fire, Human Resources, Police, Public Works, the North Las Vegas Library District, and Utilities. The City of North Las Vegas operates an extensive system of open spaces, parks and leisure services. The city maintains 34 parks totaling more than of developed park land. Six of the city's parks feature water amenities, including pools, ponds and spray pads. The city also runs two recreation centers, Neighborhood Recreation Center and Silver Mesa Recreation Center that each offer a full array of recreational and fitness classes, a gym and a fitness room. In June 2011 the city opened a third recreation center—SkyView Multi-Generational Recreation Center—focused on mufti-generational fitness and recreation. It is operated by the YMCA under contract to provide quality amenities and programs for residents of all ages. North Las Vegas park officials recently completed of regional trails along the Lower Las Vegas Wash and along the Upper Las Vegas Wash. These paved trails connect with Southern Nevada's Neon to Nature regional trail system, which is used for hiking, biking and leisurely strolls. The North Las Vegas Library District operates three full-service libraries—North Las Vegas Library, Aliante Library and Alexander Library. Each offers public access computers, adult and children's programming and meeting rooms in addition to books, downloadable media, DVDs, magazines and newspapers. Each also provides wireless connectivity to the Web for patrons who wish to use their electronic devices. The North Las Vegas Library, at 2300 Civic Center Drive, was the city's first library to open in 1966. Aliante Library opened to the public in May 2006, at 2400 W. Deer Springs Way. This library is nestled against the adjacent Nature Discovery Park, one of the most popular recreation amenities in North Las Vegas. Alexander Library, the city's newest state-of-the-art facility, opened in March 2009. Located at 1755 W. Alexander Road, is adjacent to a two-acre park that includes tot lots, shade structures, paved and lighted walking paths and demonstration gardens. Education North Las Vegas is home to the Cheyenne Campus of the College of Southern Nevada. The institution covers an area of roughly and provides for a broad variety of different courses. The University of Nevada, Las Vegas is planning to open a branch in North Las Vegas near the I-215 Beltway. Primary and secondary school students in North Las Vegas are served by the Clark County School District (CCSD), the fifth-largest in the United States with over 300,000 students enrolled in any of its 357 schools. CCSD has a workforce of over 35,000 people, and is considered a major employer in the county. The following high schools are in North Las Vegas: * Canyon Springs * Cheyenne * Legacy * Rancho * Mojave Transportation Domestic and international airline travel for the entire metropolitan area is handled at McCarran International Airport, south of Las Vegas, adjacent to the Las Vegas Strip. The North Las Vegas Airport, formerly known as Sky Haven Airport, was established on December 7, 1941. A division of Vision Airlines operates tours to the Grand Canyon in Arizona from the airport. RTC Transit provides bus service in the city, as it does throughout the Las Vegas metropolitan area. The major highways/roads serving North Las Vegas are I-15, Clark County Highway 215, and Las Vegas Boulevard. See also Notes References * City of North Las Vegas Communications Division * 2013 North Las Vegas Community Report * http://cityofnorthlasvegas.com/Departments/MayorAndCouncil/Files/SOTC13/CommunityReport2013.pdf External links * City of North Las Vegas official website * City Data.com statistics Category:North Las Vegas, Nevada Category:Cities in Clark County, Nevada Category:Cities in the Mojave Desert Category:Las Vegas Valley Category:Populated places established in 1919 Category:Cities in Nevada Category:1919 establishments in Nevada